Melee
The melee is the tertiary category weapon in Counter-Strike Online. The seal knife is available to all players by default while the other melee weapons are purchasable with game points or cash points. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Every player starts out with the knife; unlike the other weapons, it cannot be dropped. Seal knife :Main article: Seal knife Damage for the primary attack (slash) for seal knife is low but high rate of swing while the damage done by the secondary attack (stab) is high but low rate of swing. The higher damage done if a player stabs the enemy at head or back. Hunting Dagger :Main article: Hunting Dagger The Hunting'' Dagger''' is purchasable with game points and takes a slight advantage from the seal knife. It has higher swing rate than the seal knife. Note that the hunting dagger uses Counter-Strike: Condition Zero knife animation. Balisong :Main article: Balisong Balisong has high swing rate even for stabbing but it is purchasable by cash points and it does lower damage to enemy. It takes three stabs to kill an enemy instead of the seal knife, two. Recommended for Zombie Scenario Mode in bonus round. Parang :Main article: Parang Sabit (or Parang in game or Axe for certain country) does very high damage to enemy. It can kill an enemy with just two hits from the front part. More over, it can kill an enemy with just single hit on the back. Sabit is recommended for knife battles. Nata knife :Main article: Nata Knife The Nata Knife can be purchased through Gruesome Assassin package, same along with the light zombie. It does very high damage and can kill a zombie with just one hit on the back. It is only can be used in Mutation, The Hero, Union and Zombie Scenario. Hammer :Main article: Hammer Hammer can knock the zombies away. It is recommended to use it when the zombies are approaching. Hammer can be purchased through Merciless Destruction set, same along with heavy zombie. It is only can be used in Mutation, The Hero, Union and Zombie Scenario. Combat knife :Main article: Combat knife Combat knife is a melee that is able to does very high damage to enemies which is purchasable with cash points. It has a variant called Master Combat knife. Skull-9 :Main article: Skull-9 The Skull-9 is the first melee weapon in Skull series and it is made of special alloy material developed by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. Dragon knife :Main article: Dragon Knife Dragon Knife is a special melee weapon that shares same settings to the seal knife. It is available during Chinese New Year event only. Wakizashi :Main article: Wakizashi Wakizashi or Katana has further attack range and can kill an enemy with just one slash. However, it is a bit heavier than other melee weapons. Dual Wakizashi :Main article: Dual Wakizashi Dual Wakizashi or Dual Katana is the upgraded version of Wakizashi, it has the same propeties but its dual wielded and slashes faster than the single wielded. Tomahawk :Main article: Tomahawk Tomahawk Special Forces attacked with hatchet to be paid to the combat slow side, but the superior killing power . Dual Nata Knives :Main article: Dual Nata Knives Dual Nata Knives can only be obtained through Supply boxes and has higher damage than Nata Knife. It is a knife on a syringe handle with its antidote. It has faster slashing rate in primary mode. Green Dragon Glaive :Main artilce: Green Dragon Glaive Green Dragon Glaive 'or '''Guan Yu Blade '''is a melee part of Dragon firearms. It has the ability to kill multiple targets with a single slash, similar to Skull-9. There are many aspects where it is similar to Skull-9. Balrog-IX :''Main article: Balrog-IX '''Balrog-9 is a melee part of Balrog series. It deals fatal damage to zombies. Trivia *When drawn out, a sound can be heard by nearby enemies and allies, this can be dangerous if you often switch weapons to your melee repeatedly because the enemy will know of your presence. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions